<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karwahe by amoremihun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266021">Karwahe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun'>amoremihun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Historical, Car Sex, Colonization, Gay Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun, isang rebelde na hinahabol ng mga guardia sibil upang hulihin at parusahan. Dahil sa pagod kakatakbo, pumasok siya sa isang karwaheng nakatigil sa harap ng Iglesia de San Agustin.</p><p>At hindi niya inaasahan abutan ang isang Heneral na nagsa-salsal sa loob at ang Heneral na iyon ay ang dati niyang kasintahan anim na taon na nakalipas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karwahe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my second time writing some smut so kung hindi maganda, I'm sorry and sana magustuhan niyo!</p><p> </p><p>DISCLAIMER:<br/>Ang obra na ito na pawang fiction lamang. Lahat ng mga nangyari rito ay galing sa imahinasyon ng manunulat.</p><p>Ang setting na ginamit sa kwento ay taong 1892, kasagsagan ng pagusbong ng mga rebeldeng grupo laban sa mga kastila at ang pagkakatatag ng KKK.</p><p>Ang mga pangyayari na nasa kwento ay walang epekto sa kasaysayan.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>FILIPINAS 1892</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Malalim ang gabi ngayon sa Maynila. Tahimik ang buon kapaligiran dahil sa nakatalang curfew ng pamahalaan para sa mamayanan sa ilalim ng imperyo ng mga Kastila.</p><p> </p><p>Mahigpit ang pamahalaan para sa mga Pilipino, hindi nila tina-trato na parang tao ang mga ito kundi para sakanila, isa lamang alipin ang mga indio at para bang ginagago tayo ng mga kastila sa sarili nating bansa.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya naman ng unti-unting nagkakamalay ang ibang mga pilipino sa pag-aalipusta ng mga kastila lalo na sa mga kalapastanganan ng mga Guardia at Pari, unti unting nagkaroon ng mga rebeldeng grupo upang labanan ang mga ito.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naman ito nakalusot sakanila. Unti-unting nadidiskubre ng mga katila ang mga miyembro ng bawat grupo ng mga rebelde.</p><p> </p><p>Katulad ngayon, hinahabol ng mga kastila ang isang rebeldeng nakatalas mula sa pagkakatali ng isang guardia.</p><p> </p><p>"Lapastangan ka! Vuelve aquí criatura cautivadora!" (lapastangan ka! Bumalik ka ritong mapangakit na nilalang!)</p><p> </p><p>Wika ng kastila habang hinahabol ang pilipinong tumatakbo upang iligtas ang kanyang buhay.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, minsan mapapakinabangan mo nga naman ang iyong itsura." Wika ng pilipino sa kanyang sarili.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya naman siya nakatakas dahil alam ni Baekhyun kung gaano kalapastangan at <em>kalibog</em> ang mga kastila, inakit niya ang mga ito. Siyempre, paano ka makakabayo at makakagalaw ng maayos kung nakatali ka? Kaya pinakawalan siya na lingid sa kaalaman ng kastila na isa yoong patibong.</p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun ay anak ng isang magsasaka na inagawan ng lupa ng isang kastila haciendero kaya labis ang kanyang galit sa mga kastila. <em>At may isa pang dahilan na hindi na muna niya babangitin. </em>Ito ang nagudyok sakanya upang sumapi sa mga rebeldeng grupo.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya heto siya ngayon, tumatakbo upang iligtas ang kanyang buhay.</p><p> </p><p>Sa katunayan ay hindi pa siya ligtas dahil nasa loob pa siya ng intramuros, ang kuta ng mga kastila. Malayo pa ang entrada ng Santa Lucia mula sa lugar kung nasaan siya ngayon at pagod na siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nagsusumamo ako sa mga diyos na iligtas ako sa kapahamakan na ito." Dasal niya pero hindi ito pinakinggan ng diyos dahil nakarinig siya ng putok ng baril.</p><p> </p><p>"Punyeta!" Wala na ngang pag-asa kaya tumakbo nanaman siya at painaubaya na lamag sa mga diyos ang kanyang kapalaran.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kung ngayon na ang kanyang kamatayan, tatangapin na lanang niya iyon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun ay bibigay na siya sa sobrang pagod niya kahit malapit na siya sa lagusan.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit nawala ang kanyang pagod nang masilayan niya ang isang karwahe na nakatigil lamang sa harapan ng <em>Iglesia De San Agustin.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Regalo </em>nga naman ng diyos sakaniya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na siya nagdalawang isip at agad na nagtungo sa harapan ng simbahan kung nasaan ang karwaheng <em>magliligtas </em>sa kanyang buhay.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kung sino man ang nagmamay-ari ng karwahe na iyon ay nais kong pasalamatan.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Wika niya sa kangang utak.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon na nasaharapan na niya ang karwahe, pumasok na siya loob lalo na't naririnig na niya ang mga yapak ng mga guardia.</p><p> </p><p>Nang siya ay makapasok sa loob ng karwahe, nakahinga na siya ng maluwag at kampante na hindi magagawang mangielam ng mga Kastila dahil sila ay <em>nasa harapan ng simbahan.</em></p><p> </p><p>Ngunit nang lumingon si Baek sa kanyang tabi, nagulat siya sa kanyang nakita.</p><p> </p><p>Gusto niya sumigaw ngunit ayaw na niya matunton pa ng mga kastila.</p><p> </p><p>Ang kanyang nakita lang naman ay ang pagkalalaki ng isang Heneral na nagsa-salsal.</p><p> </p><p>Nais ni Baekhyun pagsabihan ang Heneral ngunit nang makita niya ang kanyang itsura ay para bang nanghina siya.</p><p> </p><p>Bumalik nanaman ang sakit sa kanyang puso.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol?"</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun."</p><p> </p><p>Heneral Chanyeol Buenavista, ang dating kasintahan ni Baekhyun anim na taon na ang nakakalipas, nasa lupa pa nila noon sila nakatira.</p><p> </p><p>At isa iyon sa mga dahilan kung bakit labis lamang galit ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Umibig siya ng sobra ngunit sinira lamang ng Kastila ang kanyang puso nang iwan siya ng walang pasabi.</p><p> </p><p>Sa sobrang pagkakagulat ng Heneral, itinago niya ang kanyang ari sa loob ng kanyang pantalon.</p><p> </p><p>Lalabasan na, naudlot pa.</p><p> </p><p>"Paumanhin at nagambala kita sa iyong pagsa-salsal. Aalis na ako." Palabas na siya sa karwahe ngunit hinawakan ng Heneral ang pulso niya at pinigilan siya.</p><p> </p><p>Anim na taon na nakalipas ngunit iba parin ang kuryente ng mga hawak ng Heneral sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>Lalo na iyong kamay na iyon ay ang ginamit sa pagsasalsal.</p><p> </p><p>"Lalabas ka? Hinahabol ka hindi ba?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mas nanaisin ko pa madakip kaysa makasama ka muli. Isusuplong mo rin naman ako." Nagtititigan lanang sila ng Heneral, walang nagsasalita sakanila.</p><p> </p><p>Nasira ang kaning pagtiti-tigan nang makarinig sila ng yapak mula sa labas ng karwahe.</p><p> </p><p>"Aalis na ako."</p><p> </p><p>"Dito ka lamang."</p><p> </p><p>"At ipapahuli mo ako sa mga iyon?" Hindi na tumugon ang Heneral at lumabas ito ng karwahe.</p><p> </p><p>Lalabas narin sana siya kaso paparating na yung mga guardia sibil na humahabol sakanya kanina.</p><p> </p><p>"Heneral." Sumaludo yung mga guardia kay Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>"Ano ang inyong ginagawa at bakit kayo pawisan."</p><p> </p><p>"Hinahanap namin ang rebeldeng mapangakit na nakatakas sa kamay ng aming kasamahan." Nakadungaw si Baek sa maliit na uwang sa saradong bintana roon sa karwahe at pinakinggang ang kanilang usapan.</p><p> </p><p>Napapamura na lamang siya dahil tinagurian siyang "Mapangakit na nilalang."</p><p> </p><p>Hamak na mga <em>bastos</em> talaga.</p><p> </p><p>"Ganun ba? Hindi ko siya nakita ngunit kay anino akong nakita mula rito na patungo sa Colegio De Santo Tomas." Hindi inaasahan ni Baekhyun ang pagtatakpan ng dating kasintahan sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>Kabaligtaran nang nangyari ang kanyang inaasahan.</p><p> </p><p>Bakit?</p><p> </p><p>"Maraming salamat sa impormasyon, Heneral." Wika ng Guardia at sumudo na sakanya bago lumisan.</p><p> </p><p>Bunalik si Chanyeol sa loob ng karwahe at tinignan si Baek.</p><p> </p><p>"Wala na sila."</p><p> </p><p>"Salanat sa iyong tulong. Aalis na ako."</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka maari unalis."</p><p> </p><p>"Sino ka naman upang ako'y utusan."</p><p> </p><p>"May kapalit ang aking pagtatakip sa'yo Baekhyun." Natawa na lamanag si Baek sa sinabi ng heneral.</p><p> </p><p>Ano pa ba inaasahan niya? <em>Pareparehas</em> silang mga Kastila na ganiyan.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ka man lang nakonsensya sa pag gambala mo saaking ginagawa? Malapiy na sana ako labasan ngunit bigla kang pumasok sa karwahe."</p><p> </p><p>"Ano ba ang nais mong kapalit?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Makipagtalik ka saakin."</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>—</em><br/>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung ano ang sunod na nangyari pagkatapos sabihin ni Chanyeol ang nais niyang kapalit sa pagligtas sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>Basta ngayon, hubo't hubad si Baekhyun na nakaluhod sa pagitan ng mahahabanh binti ni Chanyeol at sinusubo ang kanyang ari.</p><p> </p><p>Kanina kamay lamang ang gamit ngunit ngayon bibig na ng isang rebelde.</p><p> </p><p>Akyat baba ang ulo ni Baekhyun habang naka hawak si Chanyeol sa kanyang buhok, halos tumirik na ang mata nito dahil sa sobrang sarap at init na binibigay ng bunganga ni Baek lalo na pag nararamdaman niya na umaabot sa lalamunan ng binata and pagkalalaki niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Bilisan mo pa." Utos sakanya ni Chanyeol at wala naman magagawa si Baek kundi sunding ang Heneral.</p><p> </p><p>Para sa kalayaan niya, handa niya gawin ang lahat.</p><p> </p><p>Para rin sa bayan kaya pumayag siya sa kahilingan ni Chanyeol. Hindi maari mabawasan ang mga taonh lumalaban para sa kalayaan ng bayan.</p><p> </p><p>Sa bawat pag galaw ng ulo ni Baek ay ang pag galaw rin ni Chanyeol dahil labis ang sarap at sensasyon na kanyang nararamdaman.</p><p> </p><p>Patawarin sana sila ng diyos dahil sa harap pa sila ng simbahan gumawa ng lagim.</p><p> </p><p>Ang huling pag baba ng bibig ni Baekhyun ay saktong umabot na si Chanyeol sa kanyang sukdulan at inilabas lahat ng katas sa loob ng bibig ni Baek.</p><p> </p><p>At hindi inaasahan na lulunukin niya iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Pati si Baek ay hindi alam kung bakit niya nilunok ang tamod ng isang kastila.</p><p> </p><p>Hinila ng Heneral paupo sa kanyang mga hita at sinugaban agad ng halik ito. Ang inaakalang halik na matatanggap ni Baekhyun ay may halong dahas at pilit ngunit, kabaliktaran nanaman ng inaasahan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Mabagal at maingat ang paghalik nito at parang <em>nanghihina</em> si Baekhyun dahil doon, hindi siya tunutugon sa paghalik, ayaw niya tunugon.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit sa nangyayari ngayon parang may sariling isip ang kanyang mga labi st husa siyang tumugon sa halik ni Chanyeol na mas lalong nagpainit ng kanilang mga sistema at ng sensasyon na kanilang nararamdaman at ang maliliit na ungol nilanh dalawa ay maririnig sa loob ng buong karwahe.</p><p> </p><p>Masiyado nilang <em>ine-enjoy</em> ang nararamdaman nila na umabot sa punto na katawan na nilanh dalawa ang husang gumagalaw na hindi nila namamalayan.</p><p> </p><p><em>Maingat</em> na pinaupo ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa upuan at ang Heneral naman ang lumuhod sa pagitan ng mga binti ni Baek binigyan ng maliit na halik ang panloob na hita nito.</p><p> </p><p>Masiyadong sensitibo ang parte na iyon kay Baekhyun kaya hindi niya mapigilan na ipikit ang kanyang mga mata at umungol dahil hindi na niya ipagkakaila.</p><p> </p><p><em>Nasasarapan</em> siya.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun." Tawag sakanya ng Heneral gamit ang malalim nitong boses.</p><p> </p><p>"Maari ba?" Napamulat si Baekhyun dahil sa kanyang narinig. (At dahil tumigil siya sa kayang ginagawa)</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat siya dahil <em>bakit siya nagpapaalam? </em>Hindi ba dapat ginagawa na lamang niya ang kanyang kagustuhan dahil nagsisilbinh <em>laruan</em> ngayon si Baekhyun? Laruan bilang isang parausan ng isang heneral kapalit ng kaligtasan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi niya akalain na ganito ang magiging hantungan nila ng kanyang dating kasintahan.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ano?"</p><p> </p><p>"Maari ko ba ipasok ang aking dila sa'yo?" Nanghihina si Baekhyun sakanyang naririnig.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pa siya nagagalaw ng kahit sino kaya wala siyang kaalaman sa ganito at ang marinig iyon lumabas sa bibig ni Chanyeol ay gusto na lamang niya isuko ang kanyang sarili sa heneral.</p><p> </p><p>"Gawin mo lang ang iyong nais." Iyon lamang ang hinihinging tugon ni Chanyeol bago tuluyan na sugaban ang butas ni Baekhyun gamit ang kanyang dila.</p><p> </p><p>Napa-arko ang katawan ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagpikit niya dahil sa init ng dilang pumasok sakanya at sa pagkakalamas ni Chanyeol sa kanyang mga hita. Hindi na rin kaya ni Baekhyun ang manahimik, ayaw niya umungol noong una dahil <em>hindi siya uungol at magmamakaawa sa mga kastila </em>ngunit, pwede naman siguro bigyan ng konsiderasyon, hindi ba?</p><p> </p><p>Lalo na nang maramdaman niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na marahan na hinihimas ang kanyang utong ngayon.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah puta."</p><p> </p><p>"Masarap ba?" Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun sa katanungand bagkus, lalo pa niyang binukaka ang kanyang mga binti at naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol ang nais ipahiwatig ni Baekhyun sa kanyang kinilos.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit hindi na muli binalikan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang entrada dahil iniangat niya ang kanyang sarili at muling hinalikan si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>At parang <em>reflex</em> ni Baek at ipinulupot niya ang kanyang mga binti sa balakang ng Heneral at nagkadikit ang dalawang sensitibong parte ng katawan nilang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>Humiwalay munansila sakanilang paghahalikan at hinayaan na malunod silanh dalawa sa mata ng isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>Lalo na si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Alam niya sasarili niya na hindi na niya iniibig ang kastila na nasa kanyang harapan pero bakit nang magkatinginan sila muli ay parang <em>nahuhulog </em>nanaman siya?</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun." Tawag sakanya ng heneral habang hinihimas niyo and kanyang bewang.</p><p> </p><p>"Maari mo ba salubungin ang aking mga daliri?" Ayan nanaman siya, nagpapaalam.</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi ba malinaw na sinabi ko sa'yo na gawin mo lamang ang nais mong gawin dahil isa lanang ako para—"</p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin mo lamang kung masakit ang aking gagawin. Alam ko na Birhen ka pa." Namula si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Labis ang paga-alala sakanaya ni Chanyeol. Nakakataba ng puso.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi naputol ang kanilang pagtititigan habang sinisipsip ni Chanyeol ang tatlo niyang daliri.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ngunit parang <em>gusto </em>na niya pumasok ito.</p><p> </p><p>At dahil nga gusto na niya, nadinig ang kanyang panalanginbat sabay na ipinasok ni Chanyeol ang tatlong daliri sa entrada ni Baekhyun at mabagal na gumagalaw.</p><p> </p><p>Ugol lamang ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig at masiyado siyang nasasarapan.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit nang ginalaw na ni Chanyeol ang tatlonh daliri ay nakaramdam si Baekhyun na mahahati siya. Ang sakit.</p><p> </p><p>"C-Chanyeol ah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit?"</p><p> </p><p>"M-masakit siya— Ahh!" Pagkasabi ni Baekhyun, agad binawasan ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya niya sa loob. Mula sa tatlo naging isa na lamang. Upang mapawi ang sakit na naramdaman ni Baekhyun ay hinakikan niya ito at gamit ang isang kamay nawalanh ginagalaw, nilamas nito ang utong ng binata.</p><p> </p><p>Nagdulot naman na labis na sarap kay Baekhyun ang lahat ng nangyayari sakanya. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hindi ba dapat isang parusa ito? Ngunit bakit ako nasasarapan at gusto ko pa?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Parang <em>ayaw </em>niya matapos ang sandali na ito.</p><p> </p><p>Parausan lang siya.</p><p> </p><p>Pinaparusahan lang siya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang mabagal na pag-galaw ng daliri ni Chanyeol sa loob ng binata at unti-unting bumibilis at sinasalubong ito ni Baek.</p><p> </p><p>Ang isang daliri ay naging dalawa, hanggang sa naging tatlo. Tatlong daliri ang naglalabas pasok sakanya, ang <em>kumakantot </em>sakanya. Kanina masakit ngunit napalitan na ito ng sarap, pakiramdam niya na anu-man oras ay maari na siyang labasan.</p><p> </p><p>"C-Chanyeol.. ah! Ma-malapit na--"</p><p> </p><p>"Ilabas mo iyan." Hindi na nagsayang si Baekhyun ng oras at nang marating niya ang sukdulan, nilabas niya iyon lahat sa kanyang pagkalalaki, maski sa kanyang entrada ay maroon rin lumabas.</p><p> </p><p>Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga daliri na binabalot ngayon na puting likod mula sa butas ni Baekhyun. Diniliaan niya ito ngunit hindi doon nagtatapos iyon.</p><p> </p><p>Lahat ng lumabas sa pagkalalaki ni Baekhyun ay dinilaan niya at sinigurado na walang matitira. Isang halik ang ginawa niya sa ulo ng kanyang ari bago ang labi ni Baekhyun and sumunod.</p><p> </p><p>Ilang minuto silang nagla-laplapan hanggang sa naubusan na sila ng hininga at muli nanaman nagtitigan.</p><p> </p><p>At muli nanaman nalunod si Baekhyun kasabay ng pagbilis nang tibok ng kanyang puso.</p><p> </p><p>Ngayon nakumpirma niya na mayroon pa siyang nararamdaman para kay Chanyeol, hindi naman nawala.</p><p> </p><p>Kaya kahit parausan lamang siya ngayon gabi, ayos na lamang ito basta <em>nakapiling </em>niya ito muli at <em>nakapagtalik </em>silang dalawa kahit ang katapusan nito ay <em>hindi </em>na sila magkikita muli.</p><p> </p><p>Heneral si Chanyeol, Rebelde siya.</p><p> </p><p>"C- Chanyeol.."</p><p> </p><p>"Baek..."</p><p> </p><p>"Ipasok mo na. Gusto ko."</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun, Ala--"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Nagsusumamo</em> ako sa'yo. Iyotin mo na ako." Hindi <em>makatanggi </em>si Chanyeol sa kanyang kahilingan.</p><p> </p><p>Dumura muna siya sa kanyang palad at ipinahid sa kanyang <em>tite</em> upang magsilbi itong pampadulas at para <em>hindi masaktan si Baekhyun.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Sabihin mo saakin kung masakit para ako'y tumigil." Tumango si Baekhyun bilang tugon.</p><p> </p><p>Inilinya ni Chanyeol ang kayang pagkalaki-laking ari sa entrada ni Baekhyun at unti-unti niya iyong ipinasok sa loob.</p><p> </p><p>Sobrang laki ni Chanyeol, pakiramdam ni Baekhyun na mapupunit na siya pero sinalubong parin niya ang pagpasok sakanya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Humawak ang heneral sa likod ng upuan bilang suporta niya sa kanyang pag-galaw habang si Baekhyun naman ay niyakap si Chanyeol na hindi niya magawa kanina ngumit bago niya ito yakapin pinatanggal niya ang lahat ng kanyang saplot sa katawa dahil hindi iyon makatarungan.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi pwede na ang buong katawan lang niya ang nakalabas, dapat si Chanyeol rin.</p><p> </p><p>Hinalikan nila ang isa't isa habang hininhintay nila ang sarili ni Baekhyun na masanay sa laki ng ari ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Tunay nga ang sabi sabi na naririnig ni Baekhyun noon na ang <em>tite</em> ng mga kastila ay sobrang laki na mapapatulo na lamang ang iyong laway.</p><p> </p><p>Malantod na pananalita ngunit totoo, isang kastilang <em>tite </em>ang <em>kakantot</em> sakanya ngayong gabi.</p><p> </p><p>"Galaw na." Utos ni Baekhyun at sinunod naman ito ng Heneral.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi kinaya ni Baekhyun ang sarap. Masakit ngunit ang sakit na iyon ay gustong gusto niya.</p><p> </p><p>Ang unang galaw ay mabagal lamang ngunit habang tumatagal ay lalong bumibilis, lalong sumasarap.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi nila alam dalawa kung saan ilalagay ang kanilang mga kamay upang may makapitan, hindi alam kung saan ibabaling ang ulo at hindi alam kung saan ilalagay ang mga labing kanina pa palipat lipat kung sa leeg ba o sa balagat ng isa't isa.</p><p> </p><p>Basta ang alam nila, kanila ang gabi na ito. Ang mga ungol nila ang naririnig sa apat sa sulok ng karwahe, Gabi na tanging silang dalawa lamang, sa <em>harap</em> ng simbahan, sa loob ng intramuros at sa loob ng karwahe.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah-Ang sikip mo Baekhyun." Ang lalim ng boses, nanghina nanaman ang tuhod ng binata at hindi siya makatugon sa sinabi ng Heneral lalo na palalim nang palalim ang naabot ng burat ng Heneral. Malapit na sa sensitibong parte niya ngunit hindi parin maabot.</p><p> </p><p>"U-upuan.." hinihingal na saad ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Nais mo umupo o nais mong <em>matira </em>habang nakaupo saakin?"</p><p> </p><p>"P-pangalawa." Naintindihan agad ni Chanyeol ang ibig niya sabihin kaya nagpalit sila ng pwesto at sa pagpalit nila ay mas lalong mabaon ang burat ng heneral sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>At doon na naabot ang parte sa loob ni Baekhyun na mapapsigaw na lamang siya sa sarap.</p><p> </p><p>"A-ah!" Napayakap na lanang siya kay Chanyeol at sabay silang dalawa gumalaw at patuloy na tumatama ang burat ng heneral sa parte sa loob ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>"Baekhyun lalabasan na ako, maari ko ba iputok lahat sa loob mo?" Ayan nanaman siya, nagpapaalam.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun at sinabi rin niya na siya rin lalabasan na.</p><p> </p><p>Ang pangalawa niyang pagsabog ng hindi man lang nagagalaw ang kanyang bulkan.</p><p> </p><p>Konting bayo at pagdiin na lamang ang kanilang ginawa at unang nilabasan si Baekhyun at sumunod naman si Chanyeol sa loob niya.</p><p> </p><p>Yakap niya ang isa't isa at nakabaon ang kanilang mga ulo sa leeg nila.</p><p> </p><p>Ngunit natauhan si Baekhyun na <em>kailangan</em> na niya umalis upang mabawasan ang sakit na mararamdaman niya.</p><p> </p><p>Akma siyang tatayo sa pagkakaupo niya sa kay Chanyeol pero pinigilan siya nito.</p><p> </p><p>Sa pwet niya pa siya humawak.</p><p> </p><p>"Di ka maari umalis."</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, nakapagbayad na ako sa'yo. Tapos mo na ako gawin iyong <em>parausan</em> at mukhang nakaraos na naman."</p><p> </p><p>"Sa tingin mo ba hiniling ko makipagtalik sayo para lamang labasan ako?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit? Hindi ba yoon naman ang iyong nais? Nakakagulat na lamang na labis ang iyong pagaalala at todo ang iyong pag papaalam saakin na dapat binababoy mo ako at ang sarili mo lamang ang iyong sinusunod. Salamat at may paki—" Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sasabihin nang ilapat ng heneral ang kanyang mga labi sa binata.</p><p> </p><p>Ilang segundo ang tagal nang halikan bago muli naghiwalay.</p><p> </p><p>"Chanyeol, wag mo na—"</p><p> </p><p>"Hindi mo man lang ba ako tatanungin kung bakit ako lumisan? Hindi ka man lang nagulat na isa akong Heneral na dapat ay isa akong propesor?" Natahimik si Baekhyun doon.</p><p> </p><p>"B-Bakit..?"</p><p> </p><p>"Umalis ako dahil pumanaw ang aking lolo sa Cebu na kailanhan konh umalis agad." Naikwento ni Chanyeol sakanya na mayroonh malubhang sakit ang lolo nito at nasasaktan si Chanyeol dahil malapit silang dalawa ngunit nasa panganib na ang buhay nito.</p><p> </p><p>"Maniwala ka saakin, bumalik ako sainyo ngunit si Don Muricio na ang nakatira roon at doon ko nalaman na pinaalis na kayo sa iyong lupain."</p><p> </p><p>"Chan—"</p><p> </p><p>"Kaya pinili ko maging Heneral para sa'yo. Para madali kang mahanap at madali kong mababawi ang lupain niyo." Bumuhos ang mga luha ni Baekhyun sa kanyang mga nalaman. Sa loob ng anim na taon, ang akala niya ay kaya siya iniwan ng kasintahan upang ipagbili ang lupain, ginamit para sa pansariling interest at iniwan siya dahil isa siyang <em>Indio.</em></p><p> </p><p>At maraming sinakripisyo si Chanyeol para sakanya, pati ang kanyang pangarap para sakanya.</p><p> </p><p>"At kaya ko naisip na makipagtalik sa'yo upang makausap ka dahil alam ko na mapapagod ka saatin gagawin ay hindi ma kakaalis agad." Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luha sa kanyang mga mata at hinalikan ang mga ito.</p><p> </p><p>"P-paumanhin. Hindi k-ko alam.."</p><p> </p><p>"Ngayon, alam mo na <em>irog ko. </em>Matatanggap m parin ba ako sa iyong puso?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mahal parin kita Chanyeol, ngunit tatanggapin mo pa ba ako lalo na't nalaman mo na kasapi ako sa mga rebelde? Na isa ako sa mga taong nais mapaalis ang mga Kastila saaming inang bayan?" Ngiti ang tinugon ni Chanyeol sakanya at muli nanaman nagtanim ng halik sa leeg ng binata sa harap niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Handa ako maging espiya niyo."</p><p> </p><p>"Chan—"</p><p> </p><p>"Kung iisipin mo ang aking puwesto bilang isang Heneral, bali wala lamang saakin yoon dahil ikaw ang dahilan ng pagiging Heneral ko at handa ako gawin ang lahat para sa'yo. Kahit paslangin ko yung mga humahabol sa'yo kanina, gagawin ko iyon." Sa oras na ito, si Baekhyun na ang nauna na humalik at niyakap niya ang Heneral.</p><p> </p><p>Ang saya ng puso nila.</p><p> </p><p>"Mahal na mahal kita."</p><p> </p><p>"Mahal rin kita Baekhyun." Isanh halik sa kanyang leeg.</p><p> </p><p>"Nga pala." Panimula ni Baek.</p><p> </p><p>"Bakit ka nagsasalsal sa karwahe na ito? Sa'yo ba 'toh?" Natawa si Chanyeol sa tanong niya.</p><p> </p><p>"Nanaginip ako patungkol sa'yo at nardaman ko ang pagkabuhay ng bagay na <em>nasa loob </em>mo ngayon. Ayoko naman biglang tumakbo si Esong dahil baka akalain niya ay pinapatakbo ko na siya. Hindi ko rin naman inaasahan na maaabutan mo akong nagsasalsal rito."</p><p> </p><p>"Gagawin mo rin ba ito sa kung sino man makakakita sa'yo?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oo, kung siya ay si Baekhyun Isagani, gagawin ko yoon." Nagtawanan na lamag sila roon sa karwahe ang nilubos ang oras na magkayakap.</p><p> </p><p>Hindi natapos roon ang gabi nila dahil unuwi sila sa bahay ni Chanyeol at pinagpatuloy ang kanilang sinimulan.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Ngunit bago nila lisanin ang lugar na iyon, may binitawan si Chanyeol na pangako para kay Baekhyun at sinabi niya yoon sa harap ng simbahan upang mapagtibay ito.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"Sabay tayong lalaban sa pamahalaan upang makamit ng mga mamayanan ang kalayaan para sa bayan."</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayos ba? hAHAHA. Thank you for reading so much! Leave sone feedback kahit saan and if want niyo pa ng part 2, why not diba? HAHA tell me your thoughts about this!!</p><p>Arigatogozaimuch! 👉👈❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>